


Because A Heart That Hurts Is A Heart That Works

by mathemattsmith



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, bit of angst, but really not much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-16
Updated: 2013-10-16
Packaged: 2017-12-29 13:26:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1005970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mathemattsmith/pseuds/mathemattsmith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ou comment Sherlock constate qu'il est plus difficile de faire des déductions lorsqu'on a le coeur brisé.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Because A Heart That Hurts Is A Heart That Works

**Author's Note:**

> Voici un Johnlock que j'avais écrit au printemps passé, c'est un de mes meilleurs, selon moi. Je ne me lasse pas de le relire! Enfin bref, j'espère que vous l'aimerez autant que moi.
> 
> PS: Je dédie cette ficlet à mon amie Ines (http://not-credible-girl.tumblr.com/) donc c'était l'anniversaire hier. Bonne fête Ines! Voici ton cadeau :)

 

_Voilà, c’était arrivé. Il avait le cœur brisé._

_Il avait toujours trouvé cette expression ridicule car, évidemment, le cœur ne se brisait pas véritablement. C’était tellement littéraire et mièvre. Et puis, l’image était assez forte, un chagrin d’amour ne pouvait pas être si pire que ça. Ce n’était que des hormones, après tout._

_Mais maintenant, il comprenait toute la portée de ces mots. Ce n’était pas un chagrin d’amour à proprement parler, mais la sensation qui en découlait était la même. Il avait l’impression que quelqu’un s’appliquait à réduire son cœur – oui, oui, son cœur – en mille morceaux lorsqu’il le voyait sourire à d’autres, parler à d’autres, les étreindre. Lorsqu’il ne sentait pas son regard dirigé sur lui. Et ça faisait vachement mal._

 

\- Est-ce que je peux te poser une question? fit John d’un ton incertain.

\- Tu viens de le faire, répondit Sherlock, sur ses gardes. Il redoutait ce que John allait lui demander car, d’habitude, il n’employait ce ton que pour aborder des sujets délicats, comme l’argent, les dépendances de Sherlock ou d’autres trucs du genre.

John eut un petit rire et baissa la tête tout en la secouant en une mimique découragée.

\- Est-ce que tu as déjà été amoureux de quelqu’un… d’inaccessible? lui demanda-t-il tout en gardant les yeux fixés sur ses mains.

Sherlock fronça les sourcils – car la question était somme toute assez incongrue – et se retint de pousser un soupir parce que oui, il l’avait déjà été, et il l’était à ce moment même.

_John. Si seulement tu savais._

\- Tu sais très bien que je ne m’adonne pas à ce genre de futilité, lui répondit-il d’un ton plus froid qu’il ne l’aurait souhaité.

John s’affaissa un peu. Sherlock regretta aussitôt ses paroles et réprima l’envie de serrer le blond dans ses bras qui le prenait.

\- Il y a cette… personne, et je crois que j’en suis amoureux, continua John en dépit de la réponse glaciale de son interlocuteur (il était visiblement sur le mode confession ce soir-là), fixant un point dans le vague. Enfin, je suis sûr d’aimer cette personne, mais c’est seulement que cette fois-ci, c’est légèrement… différent des autres fois. J’en suis follement amoureux même, plus que je ne l’ai jamais été, je crois. Seulement, j’ai la certitude que cette personne ne pourra jamais m’aimer en retour, et ça fait mal, un peu comme si…

\- On essayait de t’ouvrir la poitrine à coups de ciseaux? compléta Sherlock sur un ton neutre. Il comprenait terriblement bien le sentiment que John voulait expliquer.

_Comment appelle-t-on cela, déjà? Avoir le cœur brisé._

John eut un petit rire incrédule, puis leva la tête vers le brun tout en lui adressant ce regard d’admiration discrète qu’il avait à chaque fois que Sherlock faisait ses déductions et qui faisait faire des ratés au cœur de ce dernier.

_Arrête d’être aussi adorable, John. Tu vas finir par me tuer._

Sherlock avait peur que John le questionne sur le fait qu’il en connaissait un petit peu trop sur les chagrins d’amour, mais il ne releva pas. Après tout, Sherlock connaissait toutes sortes de choses sur toutes sortes de sujets, pour peu que ça lui soit utile.

\- Oui, exactement, poursuivit John. Et j’ai peur de lui avouer mes sentiments parce que j’aurais peur de détruire la relation qu’on a déjà – parce qu’on est tout de même assez proches. Et ça me tuerait si on en venait à ne plus être amis, vraiment, je ne pourrais pas le supporter. Donc, je me demandais, je sais que tu n’es pas… Ohé, Sherlock, est-ce que ça va?

 _Non, ça ne va pas._ Sherlock s’était figé, réalisant soudain quelque chose qui était au cœur même du sujet de la conversation.

_John aime quelqu’un d’autre._

_John veut être avec quelqu’un d’autre._

_John veut embrasser quelqu’un d’autre._

_Quelqu’un d’autre, quelqu’un d’autre, quelqu’un d’autre._

_Non, ça ne va pas. Rien ne va._

\- Pourquoi est-ce que tu me racontes ça à l’instant? lui demanda Sherlock en sentant ses joues rosir légèrement – et ce n’était pas peu dire, car Sherlock Holmes ne rougissait _jamais_.

John eut un petit rire, puis haussa les épaules.

\- Je ne sais pas trop, répondit-il en se tournant vers son ami. J’imagine que j’avais besoin d’un conseil. Tu sais au moins de qui je parle?

\- Évidemment, renchérit Sherlock d’un ton suffisant.

\- Alors, de qui je parle? Qui est la personne que j’aime?

Il y avait quelque chose de bizarre dans l’attitude de John, un peu comme du défi. Sherlock allait lui répondre lorsque, brusquement, il se rendit compte qu’il n’avait absolument aucune idée de la réponse à la question. L’idée que John puisse être amoureux d’une personne dont il ignorait l’identité – ou pire, qu’il _ne connaissait même pas_ – le frappa de plein fouet, comme un boulet l’entraînant au fond de la mer. Pour Sherlock, ignorer un aspect de John – et surtout un aspect si important – était chose terrifiante.

Le sourire de John s’élargit lorsqu’il s’aperçut que le brun restait silencieux. Il contempla Sherlock pendant quelques secondes, amusé.

\- Tu ne sais pas de qui je parle, réalisa-t-il. Tu n’en as aucune idée!

\- Non, c’est vrai, réalisa Sherlock, trop troublé pour argumenter. Est-ce que je la connais, au moins?

Il avait toujours pu lire John. Pourquoi son sens de l’observation lui faisait-il défaut maintenant? Il devait forcément y avoir quelque chose. Peut-être était-ce justement parce que c’était à propos de John et…? Peut-être que son subconscient l’empêchait de lire quelque chose qu’il ne voulait pas voir?

John rit à nouveau. Sherlock ne voyait vraiment pas ce qu’il pouvait y avoir de drôle.

\- Oui, tu la connais, renchérit John tout en souriant à Sherlock. Mieux que quiconque, je pense (Sherlock fronça les sourcils). En fait, peu de gens connaissent vraiment cette personne, mais je pense qu’on peut dire que tu la connais, oui. Même, j’irais jusqu’à dire que tu la connais mieux que moi.

Il y avait l’emploi du mot «personne» qui tracassait le brun. Pourquoi John disait-il «personne», et non «fille», tout simplement? Ce n’était pas son genre de tourner autour du pot.

\- Vraiment, tu n’as aucune idée? fit John avec un petit éclat de rire consterné. C’est pourtant évident, non?

Sherlock se mit à réfléchir intensément, à la manière d’un ordinateur en surchauffe. La personne que John aimait était quelqu’un dont il était relativement proche – relativement dans la mesure où il n’avait pas d’amis, seulement un. C’était quelqu’un qu’il connaissait mieux que John. Quelqu’un de Scotland Yard? Molly Hooper? Et pourquoi l’emploi du mot «personne»? Peut-être que John l’avait employé délibérément pour brouiller les pistes? Peut-être que ça voulait dire que…

_Mieux que quiconque._

Oh.

Sherlock n’arrivait pas à y croire, et pourtant, plus il tournait et retournait l’idée dans sa tête et plus elle prenait son sens. Il jeta un coup d’œil rapide aux pupilles de John, qui étaient fixées sur lui. Dilatées. Ses joues, roses. Un sourire franc et rieur. Le sourire de quelqu’un _d’amoureux_? Son cerveau analysait les données sous un jour nouveau tandis que son cœur faisait un bond dans sa poitrine.

_Non._

_Se pourrait-il que… Non._

_C’est impossible._

_Et pourtant…_

_Pourquoi est-ce que je n’ai rien vu?_

_John._

_John… Est-ce que tu…?_

John, ayant remarqué le regard absent de Sherlock, fronça les sourcils.

\- Euh, Sherlock? Tu es là?

\- Je pense que j’ai trouvé l’identité de la personne, fit ce dernier d’une voix basse, sortant progressivement de sa transe. Il sentait son pouls battre à son oreille.

John sourit et fit un léger pas dans sa direction, ayant toujours ce même air de défi. Sherlock ne put s’empêcher de faire un minuscule mouvement vers lui.

\- Ah oui? Et qui est cette personne? Je suis sûr que tu vas te tromper.

Le détective consultant sourit. Sherlock Holmes ne se trompait jamais.

\- Non seulement je suis absolument sûr d’avoir raison, mais en plus, je vais mener une expérience pour te le prouver.

_Moi aussi je t’aime, John. Et tu t’es trompé, encore une fois. Je pourrais m’avérer beaucoup plus accessible que tu ne le crois._

Sherlock fit un pas vers John, puis se pencha sur lui et sans autre préambule, l’embrassa.

**Author's Note:**

> Titre provenant de la chanson "Bright Lights" de Placebo.


End file.
